Harry Potter and the Land Before Time
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: When Voldemort finds a way to go back in time, millions of years in time, Harry finds he must rescue five young baby dinosaurs from the evil wizard's plan and send them back where they belong. Rated T for Teen
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Land Before Time

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Voldemort has found a way to go back thousands of years, to the time of the great dinosaurs. He has a new plan for his world conquest and Harry Potter Destruction that involves kidnapping a small group of baby dinosaurs. However, the ones he kidnaps are hardly willing to go along with it, especially when they escape and find someone who can understand them and plans a way to get them home to their parents/grandparents. Takes place after sixth year and beginning of the fifth movie (Mysterious Island). Lines will be used and paraphrased from the beginning of this movie, I do not own them but they are necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Land Before Time or their characters. If you recognize them, they are not mine.

Prologue:

Millions of years ago, when the Earth was still young and changing, there live great giants called Dinosaurs. Most herds traveled only with their own kind. But there was one herd that consisted of many different sorts.

There was the long-neck, or the Apatosaurus, which could grow to an astonishing twenty-three meters long, and weigh at least twenty-three metric tons. There were three-horns, or Triceratops with their bony frills and three horns (which was how they got their name, naturally). There was the Parasaurolophus, or the swimmer who used it's head as a snorkel which enabled it to breathe under water. And then there was the flyer, argued to be an early ancestor to the bird. And let's not forget the ever-hungry, gentle giant, the Spike-Tail or the Stegosaurus. And there were plenty more where that came from.

Together they all lived in harmony in the Great Valley. A veritable land of plenty. A water poured into the land, keeping it vital with green food for these creatures to graze upon. And the mountains kept their enemy, the Sharp-Tooth (Tyrannosaurus Rex) from entering.

Everything was peaceful and happy for all of it's residents. Until one day…

The day dawned just as peaceful as usual. And Littlefoot and his friends were huddled around a tree. A tree that had only one tree-star left.

"Well, guys," Littlefoot, the Long-neck, began to his friends, "looks like there is only one tree-star left."

Cera, the three-horn, strutted forward with her head held high, "Yep and it is all mine."

Littlefoot was not happy, "But Cera, it's my turn to get the first tree-star of the day!" he told her indignantly. And it was too.

"Not if Petrie get there first!" cried the small flyer with great delight at being able to fly.

But Spike wouldn't have that, no, no, no. The silent Spike-Tail ran forward and head butted the tree-star right off the tree and into the air, where a great wind took it and blew it to the East, towards the lake.

Ducky rode on her adopted brother's back, "Yea, Spike, go, we'll get to it first, yep, yep, yep!"

The five friends raced after the flying tree-star, each one trying to be the first one there. The adults laughed gently as they watched them. The five of them always played together. If one was anywhere, it could be certain that the others were not far behind.

The tree-star was losing speed and Littlefoot was in the lead. It looked as though he would indeed get the first tree-star of the day, as usual. He was so elated with his inevitable victory that he did not hear the sound of cracking in the air. He did not see a tall dark figure appear out of thin air. At least, not until he bumped into it.

Littlefoot gasped as he regained his footing and looked up to see the figure, standing only feet taller than himself. It was all black and had a white face and red eyes. It stood only on two feet but did not hunch over like other two-legs. It's skin seemed to billow out like tree branches in the wind. And in one of it's forelegs was a long stick. What sort of dinosaur was this?

"Littlefoot!" Cera shouted in alarm, "Don't just stand there, run away!"

He didn't know why, but he obeyed Cera's command out of pure instinct, running in the opposite direction of the strange creature. He didn't get far before he banged into another one, but this one's face wasn't quite so white and it's eyes were not red. He tried another direction, only to met with the same thing.

"Stun him, you fools!" shouted the white-face. The two-legs aimed their sticks at Littlefoot and red beams of light raced at him.

Cera raced forward and rammed her stubby three horns into one of the two-legs, knocking it over and leaving an opening for Littlefoot to dodge through. "Come on Littlefoot!"

Together the two of them ran from the two-legs as fast as their legs would carry them. They met up with the other three who were also being pursued by two-legs. They were coming from all sides and they were soon trapped in the middle of a great circle of beasts.

One of them, one with long white fur extending from his head reached down to grab Cera to stop her from running away any further.

"DADDY!" Cera cried out in fear, although she would later deny any such fear.

Topsy, the ever-protective father, having heard the danger, was already on his way, and fast. He charged at the two-leg that was holding her captive. The two-leg was dwarfed by his large size. He thought it would be no problem rescuing her from this foe.

But he was wrong. The two-leg pointed his odd stick at him and simply shouted, "Impedimenta!" Whatever it meant, it froze the giant three-horn in it's tracks.

"DADDY!" Cera cried again, distressed at how easily he had been stopped.

Ducky and Spike's mother followed in the charge to save her young ones. But, though she too was so much bigger than the strangers, she too fell to the word "Impedimenta!"

Mama Flyer was also stopped by this strange word. It seemed that they would indeed be eaten, or whatever these strangers intended to do with them. But Littlefoot was not about to lose hope. They still had two on their side that could help them. Surely they would not fail.

And as expected, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck came charging. But not at the ones making the circle. No, they charged at the first one who had appeared. The white-face two leg who had first threatened Littlefoot. They had seen their other friends fall, but had still been too far away to help. But they were here now and they had every intention of saving their little grandson and his friends.

Grandpa lowered his head and picked up the unexpecting white-face by his billowy skin and shook him. The white-face leader shouted to his herd, calling attention away from the children. The white-hair creature released Cera and ran with the others to aid their leader.

Grandma got in between the two groups and motioned to the children, "Come children, we must hurry and hide while Grandpa distracts them."

The children, all but Littlefoot, didn't need to be told twice and they ran with Grandma in the rear towards a hiding place.

But Littlefoot could only watch in alarm as his grandpa battled the herd of two-legs. He silently cheered his grandfather on as he dodged the red lights and the strange word that had frozen his friends' parents.

But not even Grandpa was no match for these two-legs. And he too fell to their word and lights. He dropped to the ground, with the white-face still in his mouth. The white-face was released upon impact.

"GRANDPA!!" Littlefoot screamed and ran to avenge his grandpa and try and stop the invaders himself.

Grandma turned when she heard Littlefoot. "Littlefoot! No!"

Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike weren't about to let him fight by himself. They would always help their friend, no matter what the danger. They ran past Grandma and towards Littlefoot who was fighting as fiercely as a sharp-tooth might.

Grandma ran after them, but, being so much bigger than they, could not keep up with them. And she could only watch in horror as each of them were hit with the red lights and fell just as the rest of them had. The two-legs formed a circle around the comatose children. White-face raised a circular object, clutched in one of his forelegs, high above his big head. All of the two-legs, save the white-face who stood in the center with the children, linked forelegs together.

"Tempus Agito Protinus!" A great blue light enveloped the two-legs in their circle. It was for just a moment and then it vanished, leaving no evidence that the two-legs had even been there. Except that the children were gone as well.

"LITTLEFOOT!" Grandma shouted.

The other adults woke up and saw too that their children were gone. There would be great mourning for their loss that night.

Author's Note: Here's perhaps the longest prologue that I have EVER written, EVER! What does Voldemort intend to do with the young dinosaurs? Find out in the next exciting installment. Please read and review, I'd appreciate the feedback.


	2. Strange World

Harry Potter and the Land Before Time

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 1

Strange World

Littlefoot opened his eyes to the sounds of voices. He remembered the events of earlier and prayed that it had all been a nightmare. He wanted to cry when he saw that it had been real. He and his friends really were taken by those terrible two-legs.

"Looks like the baby monsters are coming around, Master," said a wheezy voice.

"Yes, Wormtail, it would appear to be so. Feed them, we need them to be at full strength for my plan to work." it was the voice of the white-face. Littlefoot was only a little comforted by the words "feed them". What plan were they going to be used for?

He looked over at the pair. The white-face was joined by a roly-poly two-leg with a receding fur-line. The roly-poly one took out a small gray stick with two notches on it. He stuck it into a small hole on the barred closing and pulled it open. Littlefoot wanted to escape but knew he wouldn't get far. Roly-Poly dumped a bag of green food out in front of him. He glared at the two-legs and turned his head away from it. He would accept nothing from these evil ones.

White-face crouched down like a normal two-leg would, to bring his eyes level to Littlefoot, "Eat it or don't eat it, that's up to you, but it's the only way you'll survive."

Littlefoot looked into the sneering red eyes and at the food. The two-leg was right. They had to live until they could get away and get back to their families. And not eating wouldn't help the situation. He took a leaf from the pile and chewed it slowly. A tear peaked out of the corner of his eyes. He hated these two-legs.

"And that's all you'll get for now. The rest of your feedings, you and your friends will have to earn." White-face continued. "I intend to train you to obey my every command and then I will use you and your friends to conquer the wizarding world."

So that was White-Face's game was it. Littlefoot again looked away in defiance. He shook when he heard White-Face laugh wickedly. He would never obey him, and neither would any of his friends. He'd warn them when they too woke up.

"Come Wormtail," he heard White-Face command. Footsteps were heard as the two went upward followed by a slamming of something hard.

The slamming sound aroused the other four. Cera opened her eyes and looked around. It appeared to be a large cave but it was formed all wrong. It was square instead of round. There was a small opening in the far wall with cylindrical sticks barring it. "Where are we Littlefoot? What is this place?"

Littlefoot shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that White-Face wants to make us do what he says so that he can take over, he called it the Wizarding World."

Ducky, on top of her brother's head, shook her head, "That does not sound good, nope, nope, nope."

"What we do, Littlefoot?" Petrie asked, nervously.

Littlefoot thought carefully, "Well, he said after we eat all of this, he'll only feed us if we obey him. So, if we don't eat it all very quickly, maybe we can think of a way to get out of here. If we're careful," he looked at Spike, "this should be enough to last us for a couple of days at least."

Cera looked at it, and knew Littlefoot was right. "Well, even if we run out, I won't do as he says. White-Face can't take me away from my daddy and then expect me to obey him. I'm not even going to eat what is here. I can for years without food," she bragged.

Petrie nodded, "If Cera can go with no food, Petrie can too!" he said insistently.

Ducky turned away from the food, "I will not eat it either, nope, nope, nope!"

Spike looked longingly at the green. He rarely ever gave up eating voluntarily. But, despite his ever-present hunger, he knew how important this was and ultimately he too turned it away. He would have none of it.

Littlefoot smiled, he knew he could count on his friends. That tree-star he just ate would be the only one he would eat the entire time they were there. They would find a way out of there, he just knew it. And then they'd go home to their families.

AN: Yes, this chapter is shorter than the prologue. I would like to think Wilson and LadyUnicorn for being the first reviewers of this new story of mine. Don't ask why they are able to understand the human tongue, just accept it unless you want to give yourself a headache. The dinos will refer to Voldemort as White-Face and Wormtail as Roly-Poly. I didn't have the wizards just kill the dino adults in the beginning because I refuse to kill off my favorite Land Before Time characters. A stunner sufficed just fine.

Next Chapter: The first night, unable to sleep, Always There.


	3. The First Night

-1Harry Potter and the Land Before Time

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 2 The First Night

The Elders all gathered in the center of the Great Valley, right where their beloved children had vanished from sight. The Night Circle hung over them, the brilliant silver light bouncing off the tears they shed.

"This is all your boy's fault, Long-Neck!" Topsy declared fiercely, pounding the ground with his feet. "My Cera was trying to save him and that is why she's gone now!"

Grandpa shook his head, "No, it wasn't Littlefoot's fault at all. It was mine, I didn't fight hard enough. I should have tried harder."

"No!" Grandma, ever the voice of reason, stated. "It is no one's fault but the two-legs. It is they who took them and it is they who are responsible."

"And they had some weird power. The way they made us go to sleep with just a word. And such a strange word at that." Mama Flyer said matter-of-factly. "They were unlike any other dinosaur that I've ever seen before."

Ducky's Mother nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen anything like them before. Those two-legs with their billowy skins. I wonder where they came from and how they just appeared out of no where."

"I think it was the strange thing the White-Face held in his forepaw," Grandma explained, "He said more strange words when he held it up to the Bright Circle, and they just vanished." She looked down in shame that she had been unable to get to them in time. "We just have to hope that somehow, wherever they are, they are alright and will be able to get away and come home to us." She tilted her head up to the Night Circle, crying a tear for her lost grandson and his friends.

Night had also fallen on the young heroes. They were trying to sleep, but it was so scary and so dark.

"Oh…" Ducky moaned, "I want my mommy."

Littlefoot nodded in understanding, "You miss her…"

Cera shivered, "She's not the only one! You just wait until my dad finds us. He'll knock those two-legs into the sky and he'll save us! Just you wait and see if he doesn't!"

"Me hope so." Petrie told her. "Petrie wanna go home."

"I think we all do," Cera told him harshly for daring to bring it up.

Littlefoot glared at her, "Cera! You don't need to snap at him. We can't afford to fight right now."

"Littlefoot is right, he is," Ducky said with certainty, "We have to work together, yep, yep, yep.'

Cera looked down, "Sorry Petrie."

Petrie flew up to her and hugged her horn, "Me forgive you."

Littlefoot watched Petrie flying and about wanted to kick himself for not seeing it sooner, "Hey, Petrie, see that hole with the branches over it?"

Petrie nodded, "Yeah, me see."

"You should be able to fly between them and go find the grown-ups. Than you can bring them here to save the rest of us." Littlefoot told him excitedly.

But Petrie shivered, he was frightened, "But me no know where we are, how me find way home?"

"Petrie," Cera growled, "This is no time to be a scaredy-egg! We can't get through there. But you can! You have to try!" she prepared herself for another scolding from Littlefoot, but it didn't come.

"She's right, Petrie. Normally, we'd agree with you. But if one of us can get out of here then they should do it and get help." Littlefoot agreed with Cera this time. She wasn't being mean, she was being truthful.

Petrie looked at Littlefoot and nodded. He flew up towards the opening, "Okay, me go find grown-ups." He moved to fly out through the bars. "OUCH!" he cried as he banged into something hard between them. "Hey, that hurt!"

"What is it Petrie?" Littlefoot asked him.

"There something blocking it." Petrie told him. He tried going through another pair of bars, only to be met with the same painful something. "Me no can get out!"

Littlefoot sighed dejectedly. "The two-legs must have done something to block the exit, since they know you can fly."

"Then that way is no good," Cera declared, "There has to be another way out, somehow."

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah! And we'll find it!"

Ducky yawned, "Can we find it tomorrow. I think I can sleep now, yep, yep, yep."

Spike groaned in agreement. He was tired too.

Petrie flew down dizzily from the opening. He'd hit his head hard. "Petrie sleepy too."

Littlefoot looked at Cera who nodded. "Alright, we'll do it tomorrow. We'll get out, you'll see, and then we'll go home."

AN: I really like reviews. Please review


	4. Escape

Harry Potter and the Land Before Time

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 3

Escape

Littlefoot endured dreams of their kidnapping all night. Dreams of his grandparents and the Great Valley. He heard scraping around their prison as he fought wakefulness. He just wanted to sleep, to pretend he was home and safe.

"LITTLEFOOT! HELP!" The scream jolted Littlefoot out of the in between state. Ducky was being held in the forepaw of one of the two-legs. Petrie was dodging them by staying too high for them to reach. The other two, Cera and Spike had long vines tied round their necks.

"Oh no you don't!" Littlefoot declared as he charged right into the two-leg holding Ducky tight. He expected the two-leg to fall, but it just laughed at him. Another two-leg slipped a vine around his neck. He pulled hard, trying to break loose.

"Well, this one sure has a lot of spunk. He'll make a fine weapon once the Dark Lord has him under his command." said one with wild black-fur extending from it's head.

Another chuckled, "I just wonder how the Dark Lord intends to make it so that magic won't hurt them. After all, the big ones fell real easy to a simple stunner."

"I don't know, but he'll do it alright, his name doesn't make folk cringe for no reason." stated the one who held Littlefoot's vine.

Littlefoot looked at his friends, and continued struggling. If he couldn't get away then what good was his encouragement to them last night. He'd promised they'd get out of there.

"Stop struggling, monster!" yelled the two-leg as his leg lashed out to kick him in the rear. He stopped struggling alright. For now.

He looked at his friends with a defiant look, "Go with it for now. We need to go up that weird hill to get to the exit, and we need them to lead us so we know where we are." He whispered, unsure if the two-legs could understand him like he understood them.

So the others all stopped struggling too. They trusted Littlefoot with their lives. And slowly they were marched up the strange hill. Even Ducky sat placidly in the two-leg's forepaw, waiting for Littlefoot to give the word.

Littlefoot waited as they were marched through a large opening in the cave and into a even bigger cave. He looked all around, what strange terrain. And there were strange rock formations against the cave walls. There were multiple other openings that appeared to lead into other caves. And then he saw it. From his vantage point, he could see another opening with a smaller opening in it. He could see sunlight streaming through it. That was it, that's what they needed. "NOW!!" he cried head-butting the two-leg holding him.

The two-leg obviously wasn't expecting it and lost hold of the vine. Littlefoot dashed away. The other four followed suit, with Ducky and Petrie BITING their captors. Together they hurried through the first opening and towards the one that would get them out of there.

"NO! STOP THEM!!" shouted one of the two-legs. They whipped out their sticks and fired the strange lights at them.

"Keep running guys, we're almost there!" Littlefoot pressed on.

Spike was stopped when his vine got caught on a large cushiony something. He tried to pull away but he just got more stuck. He roared out in alarm.

Ducky heard and raced back to help untangle her brother, with Petrie joining her. "Hold on Spike,"

"We get you free!" Petrie promised.

But before they could free Spike from his vine, the two-legs descended upon them. They were recaptured. This left Cera and Littlefoot to escape alone. They prayed that they would make it and bring help.

Cera ran ahead of Littlefoot and ran into the barrier blocking the final opening. It was knocked to the side with slam and the two raced down another strange hill and finally onto terrain they recognized.

"Keep going Littlefoot, we're out but we're not safe yet. Those two-legs are still coming." Cera urged her friend.

The friends panted as they ran as fast as their short legs could carry them into a forest behind the big cave. They had no idea just how close the two-legs were. Not until Littlefoot heard Cera scream. He turned around. A pair of the two-legs had grabbed her by her hind legs and were pulling her back towards them.

"CERA!" he made to go to her rescue.

"No, Littlefoot! Run! Go get the grown-ups!" she demanded, "I'll be okay on my own!"

Littlefoot felt tears peak but he knew that if he tried to save her, he'd only get recaptured too. And that wouldn't do any of them any good. He remembered what they had told Petrie. If one of them could escape, that one should and get help. And so with a heavy heart he turned and continued bounding away as fast as he could, losing the two-legs through the tall brush of the forest. But he swore that he would find help and come back to save his friends.

AN: Alright, admittedly not the best chapter in the bunch. Littlefoot is now lost in a modern day forest, but believes himself to still be in his time, as he doesn't yet know about time travel and still has yet to understand about magic. Next to come: Littlefoot meets Severus Snape who takes the frightened dinosaur to Hogwarts, where he meets a new friend who amazingly does understand him, where the other two-legs do not.

Just incase you were wondering:

White-FaceVoldemort  
Roly-PolyWormtail

Two-LegsHumans


	5. Hogwarts

-1Harry Potter and the Land Before Time

Written by Chibikan

Author's Note: I have decided that it would be best if Dumbledore was here, so consider this to be during sixth year.

Chapter 4

Hogwarts and New Friends

Littlefoot kept running even after he could no longer hear footsteps behind him. He was so angry with himself. It was all his fault. His friends were now prisoners again, and it was all his fault. He was just a coward, running away. He ran and ran, tears blinding his vision, until he finally ran into something. The broadside of a mountain. Unable to run any further, he collapsed to his belly, sobbing for his friends and his failure.

Finally, he was able to quell his emotions and look around. This forest wasn't like the ones near the Great Valley. He didn't recognize any of it. The trees were different, the grass was different, the creatures roaming around it were different. One passed him, a four-footed, browned fur and white tail. It seemed gentle enough, eating the grass around it. He looked up at the sky, even it appeared different. Where was he?

His sensitive ears barely missed picking up the sound of footfalls and brush being pushed aside. He looked around, he couldn't possibly get away fast enough. He sighed, he was done running. What good was it if he didn't know where he was?

A two-leg with black fur and a crooked nose stepped out of the brush. "Hello." it said gently. "You didn't get very far, maybe half a mile. Why didn't you go further." he didn't get very close at all, but he did bend down onto his knees to get eye to eye with the dinosaur.

Littlefoot didn't know what to do. Why wasn't the two-leg trying to catch him? He didn't trust it.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help you." the two-leg extended one of it's forepaws to him.

How strange these two-legs were, Littlefoot decided as he examined the forepaw. It had five long appendages that could bend and twist and they appeared to be almost half the length of the two-leg's body. He sniffed the paw. It smelled funny too. But, it was a good funny and he nuzzled his nose against it.

"That's right, it's okay," the two-leg gently rubbed his paw along Littlefoot's head like his grandfather might do with his massive head. "My name is Severus Snape. I am a teacher, of course you wouldn't know what that is. You've probably noticed by now, that you are no-where near your home. In fact you are both very far, and yet very close at the same time. Time, what a funny word, don't you think? Wizards have figured out decades ago how to rend the fabric of time and move about it liberally, and now we've extended our reach to the prehistoric era." Littlefoot felt calmer and calmer around this Severus Snape with every passing moment. "Now, to get you out of here. I would like to take you to the school, where I teach. And there, we'll work on getting you home. Would you like that?"

Littlefoot nodded, anything to get him home and get help for his friends.

"Alright then. I'm gonna have to use what we call magic. I'm going to portkey us to where we can walk to the school. Don't be scare." The Snape kept his hand on Littlefoot and pulled out a small ratty object, "Hogwarts!" Snape whispered.

Littlefoot cringed when he felt like he was being pulled inside out. The sensation passed quickly enough and when it did, they were in front of the mountain he had ever seen. Severus Snape removed his hand and stood and walked.

"This is Hogwarts Castle," he said to the young dinosaur. "Come."

Littlefoot followed Snape through the gate and to the entrance of a large cave. The hills were strange here too. And there were whole herds of the odd two-legs. And they all stared at him as though they had never seen anything like him before. He decided to walk closer to Severus Snape.

Finally they stopped at a scary looking rock. The two-leg rolled his eyes and muttered, "Droobles Best Blowing Gum."

Littlefoot jumped when the scary rock jumped aside to reveal a small cave which Snape led him into. He was led up a winding stairwell. Up and up it went. He was sure that at the top he would be able to touch the skies. He could hear voices coming from somewhere…

"Harry, are you sure this was a vision. Voldemort kidnapping baby dinosaurs sounds like a funny dream to me."

"No, Headmaster, I swear, this was a vision. My scar even bled, see"

"Ahh yes, well, I'll…"

Snape stopped and knocked on the wall with his forepaw, interrupting the conversation. He appeared slightly amused. Littlefoot wondered why.

"Come in…" came the call from beyond the wall, and Snape pushed it open, much like in the prison they had been in.

Littlefoot tried to hide behind the dark skins as best he could, but the gasps from an ancient two-leg, and a younger one, told him that it had done no good.

"Severus," began the ancient one, with a voice that reminded Littlefoot of his grandfather, "There is a dinosaur following you, a baby dinosaur."

"Yes, Headmaster, I realize that." Severus sighed out in exasperation. "The Dark Lord found a way to go back in time, millions of years in time, and kidnapped several young dinosaurs. This one was the only one to escape."

"But what could he possibly want with dinosaurs, Severus?" The Headmaster asked him. Littlefoot watched the two of them discuss the situation. He knew the answer.

"He wants to make us do what he says and then make us into something he called weapons." Littlefoot explained, hoping they could understand him like he did them.

But they ignored him. Apparently, they could not. This discouraged him.

"Weapons?" came the young voice of the boy in the chair.

Littlefoot looked up at him, "You do understand me!"

AN: Yes, Harry understands Littlefoot. But no one else does. Could have something to do with his extra power plus parsel tongue. Sorry for the low quality of this chapter. I was struggling to write it. The next one will be better. Next Chapter: Harry and Littlefoot become friends Sorry if this story moves fast. I'm having fun. Which is your favorite Land Before Time film, besides the first? Mine is the Great Longneck Migration with Littlefoot's father.


	6. Understanding

Harry Potter and the Land Before Time

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 5

Understanding

Mama Flyer landed among the others as the sun began to set. "I've been out flying for hundreds of miles, in every direction, and no one I met has seen them. It's like they vanished off the face of the world."

Topsy pounded the ground, "That's impossible! They have to be somewhere." he shook his head, closing his eyes tight. "I want my daughter back!"

Grandpa stepped over to the triceratops, "My friend, we all want to find our children, but we must be patient. I'm sure they are fine, if no one has seen them, that's a good sign." he said this more to reassure himself. His poor grandson had to be so scared, if he was even still alive. No, he couldn't think that way. "Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie have faced many dangers and have always emerged unscathed."

"You better be right, Longneck!" Topsy gruffed, "You had better be right."

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room

"Whoa! This is bloody wicked!" Ron exclaimed, as Harry introduced them to Littlefoot whom he had become acquainted with in the Headmaster's office.

Hermione was in awe. She'd read about dinosaurs, but never really did any extensive research on them like she did most other things. She offered her hand to the baby Apatosaurus. He just nuzzled it gently. "He's so sweet. I never thought I'd ever get to meet a real dinosaur. This is amazing!" she whispered.

Littlefoot asked, "You've never seen a dinosaur before, why not? We're everywhere."

Harry shook his head, "Not anymore. You're about sixty-five million years in the future here. Dinosaurs have been gone for a very long time."

Hermione gasped, "You really do understand him. All I heard was a squeaky roar."

Harry shrugged, he'd already accepted the fact that he could talk to Littlefoot as just one of those weird things he always seemed capable of doing. "Yeah, I do. Dumbledore said he could stay with us in Gryffindor until we find a way to rescue his friends and get them all home."

"But wouldn't he more comfortable outside in the fresh air where there's food for him." Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "He needs someone with him right now who can talk to him. He's millions of years away from his family and home, Hermione. And his friends are still in Voldemort's hands."

Littlefoot lowered his head at the reminder. "It's all my fault. I should have waited for a better opportunity to escape. I should have stayed with them. If only I had run away with the others like Grandma told me to."

Harry got down face to face with the little Apatosaurus, "Don't blame yourself Littlefoot. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ruthless. There is no telling what might have happened if you hadn't escaped. And who's to say he wouldn't have caught you if you had run away like she told you to." He soothingly petted Littlefoot's head, "It's a good thing you got away. Now you can help us rescue the rest of them."

Hermione picked up on what Littlefoot must have said and added, "That's right. You got away so you can help them get away. We would have never known that you were in trouble if you hadn't escaped."

Littlefoot was surprised, "You mean, you really want to help us, you don't even know us. We just met."

Harry nodded, "Voldemort has hurt too many families and now he's even going back in time to do it. It has to stop! And we're friends now, and if it's one thing I've learned from being in Gryffindor, it's that friends always help each other."

Littlefoot smiled, "Yeah, we're friends. Even though we're different, we're friends. I like that." Just as he was finishing his statement, he had to open his mouth wide in a great yawn that even Ron and Hermione could translate without Harry's help.

"I think it's time for bed, Harry." Hermione told him. "You should lead him to the dorm."

Ron stood up, "Come on, Harry. I wanna see Dean, Seamus, and Neville's faces when they see this."

Harry laughed and nodded, "Follow us, it's just up those stairs."

And so, another long day in this new world and time ended for young Littlefoot. He'd escaped the evil two-leg who had kidnapped him and his friends, and he'd also met some two-legs who were going to help him get them back and send them home. As he climbed up into an extra bed that the Headmaster had put in the dorm (ignoring the shocked shouts and wows from the other three two-legs in the room) and drifted off, he wondered, what would tomorrow hold for him?

AN: Hopefully, this one was better. Next chapter, Voldemort discovers that the other dinosaurs will not obey him, no matter what he tries. What will he do?

Harry's Fun Facts: Told from Harry's POINT OF VIEW in FIRST PERSON

Did you know that the term "Dinosaur" is Greek for Terrible Lizard? Littlefoot sure doesn't seem terrible to me. Of course, he is an Apatosaurus. Apato is Greek for Deceptive, so technically Littlefoot is a Deceptive Lizard. But I don't think so, he seems genuine to me.

Find out more interesting Dinosaur Facts in the next chapter. What would you like to know about?


	7. Change of Plans

Harry Potter and the Land Before Time

Written by Chibikan

Chapter Six: Change of Plans

Cera watched in horror as one by one her friends tortured with another strange word. Crucio. When it was used on one of them, the one looked as though they were being mangled from the inside out by a Sharptooth. One by one they dropped unconscious. And she could do nothing to help them, as she was held by an unbreakable vine. She had tried and it wouldn't break and the two-leg wouldn't let her go this time.

"NOW!" White-Face shouted, "You will DO as I command!" He aimed his stick at her.

But her pride would never let her submit to someone who would hurt her or her friends and she turned her three-horned head away in defiance.

One of the billowy-skins walked up, "Master, forgive me, but I don't think these are the ideal dinosaurs for your army anyway, they are mere plant-eaters, they don't have sharp teeth like the carnivorous ones. Their teeth are too flat."

"Yaxley! How dare you presume…" But then the White-Face seemed to think about it, "Although, perhaps you're right. The plant-eaters are not right for this mission. Perhaps, I need a carnivorous beast instead. And I can use these plant-eaters as bait."

Midnight, Hogwarts

Harry tossed and turned on his bed, in a cold sweat. The creaking of the mattress woke up Littlefoot who saw his new friend in the middle of what must be some scary sleep story. Littlefoot carefully climbed down from the bed and over to Harry who was beginning to cry out.

"Harry," Littlefoot prodded him gently with his nose, "Harry, wake up."

Harry sat bolt upright at the voice. He was panting and shaking. He looked over at Littlefoot, no one had ever woken him up from a nightmare before. Not even Ron. "Thanks…"

Littlefoot nodded with a smile, glad he was able to help, especially after Harry had promised to help him. "Are you alright? That looked like it must be a very bad sleep story."

Harry lowered his head, remembering. He never told anyone what he dreamed about. If it wasn't a vision, it was about his parents' death, or Sirius, the list was endless. He had so much on his mind, maybe it would okay to tell his new friend. "It was about my mum and dad." he stated simply, "Voldemort killed them when I was just a year old. And he tried to kill me, but the spell just rebounded back on him. I dream about them, and it's horrible. I only ever see them being killed, over and over. They died trying to protect me."

Littlefoot's eyes widened. Harry didn't have a mom or a dad either. "My mother died when I was little too." he told him. "Well, when I was littler. Cera and I had just met and we were playing in a swamp, and a Sharptooth attacked us. Mother saved us and knocked him off a cliff during a big earthshake. But, he got her too. Bad. I missed her a lot afterward. And I blamed myself, because she had done it to save Cera and me. But, Mr. Rooter told me that it was nobody's fault and that the circle of life had begun and not everyone would arrive together at the end." he appeared thoughtful, "I wonder what ever happened to him. I never saw him after that."

Harry smiled, that was good advice for a small dinosaur, "Sounds like something Professor Dumbledore might say." he chuckled at the thought of Professor Dumbledore being a dinosaur in the prehistoric times.

Littlefoot laughed too. He was sincerely glad that he had cheered Harry up. Looks like he was still good for something, even though it was still his fault for putting his friends in danger.

Harry patted the little long-neck's head, "Hey, I think I thought of something. Maybe we can find a way to go back in time the same way Voldemort did, and we can bring your families here. Then we can all teach the jerk a thing or two."

Littlefoot's face lit up, "Do you really think so? That sounds like a great idea! I know they'll come. Especially Mr. Three-Horn, because he gets extremely angry when someone tries to hurt Cera!" he rambled on and on. And Harry just listened. It was nice having a friend who KNEW about where he was, who could help him, and who he could ramble like this to. He liked it.

AN: Sorry for the shortness. I am tired. This probably won't be a very long fiction. If it's longer than twenty chapters, I'll be surprised. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
